


Moving Fast

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gen, Humor, Love birds move quickly, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Spock tries courting, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: "Mother, Father," Spock said. His arm was around the blonde next to him. "I would like you to meet Jim. My bondmate."Amanda and Sarek stared at their son and Jim."We were only gone two months," Amanda said.





	Moving Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute oneshot I thought of :)  
> Enjoy!

Spock came home from the VSA and placed his satchel in his room before locating his parents in the house. He popped his head into his father’s study and saw Sarek sitting at his desk with several PADDs in front of him.

“Do you require assistance?” Spock asked.

Sarek glanced up from one PADD. “No, thank you. Merely Federation issues that need to be read over.”

Spock nodded.

“Your mother may need assistance in the kitchen. She has been cooking all day.”

A slanted brow went up on Spock’s face. “Oh? For what purpose is she…never mind, I know. I shall check on her.”

Sarek looked away and back down to a PADD. Spock left his father’s study and walked to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway. His other brow went up. His mother had indeed been cooking all day. There were pots and pans, Tupperware containers, and casserole dishes littering around the room, on counters, the island, and even the table in the breakfast nook.

Spock shook his head as he entered and approached his mother. She was on the opposite side of the island, layer lasagna noodles in a casserole dish.

“Mother.”

Amanda look up, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. “Hello, kan-bu, when did you arrive home?”

“Seven point three nine minutes ago, Mother. And I am not an infant.”

“You are my baby.”

Spock glanced around the kitchen again. “Why are you doing this?” Spock picked up a Tupperware container. It appeared to be plomeek soup. He turned it in his hand and found it had plomeek soup written in sharpie across the front. “Mother.”

“What? Your father and I will be gone for two months. I need to make sure you have food to eat while we’re gone.”

“I am capable of making food,” Spock told her.

She stopped what she was doing and fixed her son with a look that said, ‘oh really?’. “When was the last time you made yourself anything?”

“This morning I had a cheese and spinach soufflé before leaving for the VSA.”

“How did the soufflé come to be?”

Spock blinked. He glanced to the replicator in the corner. His mother smiled knowingly.

“Uh-huh, exactly. You are your father’s son. Exceptionally bright and gifted in many areas, but the kitchen. I don’t want you surviving on replicated food while we’re away so I am making as many meals as I can that can be frozen and heated up later.”

Spock nodded. “That is…logical. Thank you, mother.”

Amanda reached across the table and gently patted his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

“How may I help?” Spock asked.

Several minutes later, Sarek entered the kitchen and found Spock sitting in the corner with a book and his wife still cooking.

Spock looked up from his book. “I burned my finger so I was told to sit over here quietly.”

“Of course.” Sarek looked at his wife. “Amanda, what is for dinner tonight?”

Amanda paused in what she was doing and blinked. “Oh.” She looked up at her husband an chuckled. “I actually forgot to make dinner tonight. We’ll order something.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Spock assisted his parents in putting their luggage in the car.

“You can everything you need for the next two months, right?” his mother asked.

“Yes, mother.”

“Food is in the freezer.”

“Mother…”

“Utlilites are taken care of…”

“Mother.”

Amanda stopped and focused on her kan-bu. “Yes?”

“I am twenty-three years old. I am fully capable of looking after myself and the house for two months.”

“I know, I know.” She stepped close to her son. Spock nodded and soon she was hugging him tight. He hugged her back. “I am your mother, I will always worry and want to make sure you are safe. As does your father.”

Spock and his father exchanged a look that said, ‘illogical human’. Amanda hugged Spock tightly a moment longer then released him. She kissed his cheek, having to stand up on her tip-toes to do so.

“Love you. No house parties while we are gone.”

“Mother.”

“Okay, maybe a few house parties, just be sure to clean up after it.”

Spock shook his head.

“Spock,” Sarek finally spoke. “Do be safe and contact us if you need anything.”

“Affirmative.”

“Continue your studies with the VSA.”

“I shall. I have two more year and then I shall transfer to Starfleet.”

Sarek opened his mouth to argue but Amanda hushed him. “Sarek, he compromised and is attending the VSA for now and then will go to Starfleet.”

“Yes,” Sarek nodded. “Spock, there is a human who was been granted admittance to the VSA. His first day is tomorrow. Perhaps you should…”

“Oh, show him around and be friends,” Amanda finished. “That would be marvelous. Make a friend, Spock.”

“Father?" 

Sarek nodded. "Do as your mother said, sa-fu.”

“I shall attempt to,” Spock replied. “You are now three minutes behind schedule. Have a safe trip.” Spock help his hand up in a Vulcan salute. His father returned the gesture and soon his parents were gone, leaving Spock alone for the next few months.

* * *

 

The next day, Spock arrived at the VSA and was in route to his first class when turned a corner and stopped in his tracks. Spock nearly dropped the PADD he was holding. His eyes widened a fraction and his heart skipping an illogical beat in his side.

Sitting on a bench several feet away from an aesthetically pleasing human male. Said human was blonde, had a gorgeous profile that included thick, black rimmed glasses, and plump pink lips.

Spock took a step forward and did end up dropping his PADD. The noise alerted the human who looked up and to the side at him. Spock nearly dropped to the floor after the PADD when a breathtaking smile spread across the human’s features. Bright blue eyes met his.

“Hi,” a sweet voice spoke to him.

Spock merely stared.

The human glanced to the PADD and then stood up. He put a book he had been reading away in his messenger back and approached. Spock kept his eyes trained on him. The human stopped before him, still smiling.

“Need some help?” he asked.

Spock continued to stare.

The blonde chuckled then bent down and picked up the PADD and held it out to Spock. “Here.”

.

.

.

The human held the PADD closer to Spock. “Um…here you go.”

Spock glanced down to it and then slowly lifted a hand and took the item. “Thank you.”

“He speaks,” the human gasped.

Spock dropped the PADD again. The human laughed and bent down again to pick it up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Here.”

Spock took the PADD once more.

“I’m Jim, by the way,” the human said. “Jim Kirk. Well, James Kirk, but I prefer Jim.”

“Spock.”

Jim smiled. “Spock.”

Spock had to lock his knees to keep himself upright. Jim was…astonishing. “Jim.”

A light pinkness spread across Jim’s cheeks. Spock found it adorable.

“Hi, Spock. Oh, is your dad Sarek?”

Spock nodded.

“Cool. He was on the admission counsel when I was applying. He’s nice.”

Spock nodded.

“He said I should look for you here if I had any questions and here you are.”

Spock nodded.

Jim continued to smile. “Vulcan of few words?”

Spock nodded earning a light laugh from Jim.

“That’s okay. I’m told I talk a lot. I’m glad I ran into you. Some of the other students aren’t…friendly.”

“How dare they not be friendly towards you,” Spock snapped. _I bet its Stonn. I should find him and…_

“Its okay,” Jim said. “I’m used to it. Didn’t have the best time in school on Earth, but its okay. Do you know where the lecture hall for relativistic astrophysics and cosmology is?”

Spock nodded which made Jim smiled bigger.

“Can you show me?”

Spock nodded and lead Jim towards the lecture hall which was in the opposite direction of his class. When he found the class for Jim he had intended to turn around and go to his but he felt compelled to follow Jim into the room and sat down next to him.

“Do you have this class too?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Spock lied.

The professor walked up to their seats and arched a brow. “Spock?”

“No,” Spock caved and then immediately left the room.

* * *

 

The next day, Spock found Jim sitting at another bench by himself reading a Terran book. Spock approached and sat down next to him. He noticed Jim wasn’t wearing his glasses today.

“Morning Spock,” Jim said.

“Morning, Jim.”

“Did you make it to your real class on time?”

Spock nodded.

Jim looked away from his book to Spock. “I’m glad.”

“Why are you here?” Spock blurted out.

“Because my parents loved each other a whole lot in the back of an old mustang.”

Spock cocked his head to the side and raised a brow.

Jim laughed and laughed at him. Spock did not understand why, but it was fine as he enjoyed hearing Jim’s laugh. A few passing Vulcans eyed them, no doubt judging the illogical human and the half Human sitting next to him.

After a few moments, Jim calmed down. He looked to Spock. “I’m sorry, but you had the cutest confused look on your face.”

“I did not.”

“You did. Okay, so I’m here on Vulcan at the VSA because I thought it would be a challenge.”

“A challenge?”

Jim nodded. “Only a handful of humans have been accepted and attended. I tried MIT and CalTech back on Earth but…it was challenging enough and I do want to get a degree or two under my belt before going to Starfleet.”

“Starfleet offers degrees.”

“Yeah, I know, but I want to be on the command track not the sciences. I want to get my sciences out of the way. So that is why I am here. Why are you here? No old mustangs?”

“I do not know why a free-roaming horse of the American west would have anything to do with my being here. My mother is from north west America and part of Canada. While there are equus ferus calallus in those regions, I…”

Jim started to laugh again and placed his hand over Spock’s. Spock froze as a jolt went through him and he guessed Jim as well as the human immediately stopped laughing. Their eyes locked, both were blown wide. Spock’s heart was pounding in his side.  Jim licked his lips and then removed his hand from Spock.

“That was weird,” Jim said. He licked his lips again. “Sorry, I forgot ya’ll don’t like to be touched.”

 _T’hy’la,_ Spock thought. “I…I do not mind.”

“Oh.” Jim gently laid his hand over Spock’s again. The jolt came back. “So um…mustangs.”

“Are members of the taxonomic family Equidae.”

Jim nodded. “Yes, but I mean the car. Ford Mustang. Car.”

“I see. My parents do not own a ford mustang car.”

“So a bed then?” Jim said with a small grin.

“I do not understand.”

Jim removed his hand and Spock wanted it to come back. “Never mind. It was a bad joke about…never mind. What made you decide to come to the VSA?”

“It was part of my plan. I had decided to decline admission however after certain words were said during my admission counsel. Father and I came to a compromise. I am attending until I have a degree and then will transfer to Starfleet.”

“We’re both on the Starfleet track it seems.”

“Indeed.”

“Sciences or command?”

“Sciences. I have no desire to be a captain.”

“First officer?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim smiled. He then turned and pulled a PADD from his messenger PADD. “I have to go now. Class. Maybe I’ll see you later?”

Spock nodded.

Jim put his book and PADD away and then stood up. Spock stood as well. He raised his hand, intended a Vulcan salute but suddenly Jim raised his and slapped their hands together. Spock froze and stared at the human who stared back.

“Oh shit. Sorry, that…I went for…high five and you…shit,” Jim pulled his hand away. “Live long and prosper, right?”

Spock, who’s hand was still in their air, nodded. He spread his fingers to the Vulcan ta’al. The pinkness to Jim’s cheek returned.

“Sorry. Um…see you later.” Jim then quickly rushed off.

Spock watched Jim leave before turned his hand around and touching his palm to his cheek. Jim’s hands were soft.

* * *

 

That night, Spock meditated and brought up a memory from his youth.

_“Sa-mekh?” Seven-year-old Spock asked his father as they sat in the forge and watched the suns set._

_“Yes, sa-fu?”_

_“How did you begin to court mother?”_

_Sarek had looked down at him. “I brought her flowers after we met. She found them pleasing. I then requested if she would join me for dinner. She accepted.”_

_“And then you bonded?”_

_“Later, yes. Our courtship was short but logical.”_

_Spock nodded._

Spock came out of his mediation trance and nodded again. He would bring Jim’s flowers.

* * *

 

Spock couldn’t think of giving Jim the flowers directly. Instead he had them delivered. He picked several stunning flowers from his mother’s garden that he had been attending to since his parent’s departure. He trimmed the ends and put them together in a nice wrapping before taking them to the delivery store with specific instructions and a card.

He did follow the deliverer and stood outside Jim’s lecture hall and watched the Vulcan approach Jim and hand him the flowers.

Jim had smiled beautifully, but before he read the card, he handed the flowers back with a shake of his head.

Spock’s heart sunk. The deliverer nodded and left. Spock caught him. “Why did he not accept?”

“He said he is allergic,” the Vulcan replied.

Spock blinked and then they both heard from the lecture hall, “Medics! The human is not breathing!”

Spock rushed into the room, grabbed Jim up in his arms then ran to the, luckily nearby, hospital.

* * *

 

Several minutes after leaving Jim with the healers, Spock was sitting in the waiting room waiting.

 _Stupid flowers,_ Spock thought. _Now I cannot ask him to dinner._

“Hey.”

Spock looked up and found Jim standing before him. Spock quickly stood. “Jim, why are you not in a biobed?”

“Because I’m fine now.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim chuckled. “Thank you for bringing me here but next time, just so you know, I always have a epihypo on me. I have a lot of allergies. Flowers don’t really make me go into anaphylactic shock. Just have a little trouble breathing, that’s all.”

“I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize. Well, unless you were the one that sent the flowers.”

“I was.”

“Oh, then apology accepted. You didn’t know.”

Spock nodded.

Jim stepped closer and licked his lips. “Hey, Spock.”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Care to join me for dinner tonight?”

Spock nodded.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Spock was still unsure how to progress with courting Jim. They spent many hours in each other’s company, in and out of the VSA. They went to lunches, dinners, movies, and even short hikes in the forge. Short as Jim had trouble in the atmosphere and Spock wanted to keep him safe.

Spock had found out that Jim’s parents live on a farm in Iowa and that Jim definitely didn’t want to keep up with the farm. He had an older brother who lived on Deneva and Jim had finally explained the mustang joke from before. Spock had internally cringed and stated he did not know nor did he want to know how he was conceived.

While it seemed they were dating, as evident by the actual dates they went on and the Vulcan and human kisses they had recently been sharing. Yes, the kissing was nice. Very nice. Spock definitely loved kissing Jim, but he was still unsure where they were heading. Dating could lead anywhere he’d read in his research of human relationships. Courting, however, had a purpose. And that purpose for Spock was bonding.

Spock figured it was time to talk to Jim about their future together so he invited Jim over to his house for the first time.

He answered the door promptly when Jim arrived and welcomed him in.

“So this is your house?” Jim asked, looking around the spacious interior.

“Yes, my house.”

Jim smiled and wandered around with Spock following and pointing out the rooms.

“Awfully big for just you,” Jim commented as they entered Sarek’s study.

“It is my parent’s house,” Spock admitted.

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock’s cheek. “I figured that. I like it. It’s very homey.”

Spock nodded and took Jim’s hand and led him into the dining room. “I have made dinner.”

“Oh?”

Spock blinked. “I have heated up a tray of food my mother left in the freezer. She and my father are away for two months.”

“I like that you live with your parents and your mom made you food. Didn’t want you to starve?”

Spock shook his head. He went into the kitchen and brought the food out and drinks. They ate together and made small talk—Jim’s assignments and Spock’s research. At the end of their meal, they cleaned up together.

“Where is your room?” Jim asked.

Spock pointed up the stairs.

“Can you show me?”

“I can.” He led Jim upstairs and to his room. He stood in the middle of the room while Jim looked around. “It is a simple room. Bed, side tables, desk, and drawers.”

He watched Jim pick up a few trinkets he had on shelves and on the tops of the furniture. Jim nodded and then sat down on Spock’s bed.

Jim smiled at him. “I’m in your room.”

“Indeed.”

“Sitting on your bed.”

“Affirmative. Jim, I have something I wish to…” Spock trailed off as Jim toed off his shoes and socks before pulling off his t-shirt to reveal a toned torso of sun kissed skin. Spock stared. Jim was stunning, oh so stunning.

“You were saying, Spock?” Jim asked.

“I have forgotten.”

Jim grinned and reached a hand out and beckoned Spock over. Spock obeyed instantly.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Spock laid in bed, trying to regain his breath as Jim settled against his side. They were both naked, a little dirty, and beyond satisfied. Spock was pleased how the evening progressed. Sexual relations was new to Spock and he greatly enjoyed it.

“Wow, you’re amazing,” Jim said breathlessly.

“Thank you. I had not done that before.”

“Damn, your must be a natural then.”

“Apparently.” Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and held him close. “May we do that again sometime soon?”

“I think three times tonight is enough for me right now. Definitely in the morning, we’ll play again.”

“Yes, indeed. Morning.”

.

.

.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you enter into a courtship with me?”

“Spock.”

“Yes?”

“We’ve been dating for like two weeks.”

“I am aware, but courting is…”

“Spock.”

“Yes, ashal-veh?”

“We’re in a strictly monogamous romantic, sexual relationship that is definitely leading somewhere special.”

"I cherish the, Jim."

"I love you, too, Spock."

.

.

.

“Jim?”

“Last question, Spock, because I need to sleep. You’ve worn me out.”

“Will you move in?”

* * *

 

A few more weeks later, Spock stared at the sleeping human in his…their bed. It was still early, too early to wake Jim, but Spock did not need as much sleep as his t’hy’la so he had taken to rising at his normal, early time, and spending a few moments watching his mate sleep.

Jim had lightheartedly called him creepy for doing so but Spock couldn’t help it. Jim was his and Spock had a plan. First, though, he had to pick up the clothes Jim had left strewn about on the floor. He loved his human, but Jim was a little messy. Also stubborn like Spock so a fight a few days previous over a something at the VSA resulted in them not talking for several hours before they both caved and enthusiastically made up on the floor in the kitchen. 

He kissed Jim’s cheek then left the room. A week previous, Jim had introduced Spock to his parent’s via a video chat. George and Winona were very nice. A little hesitant at their fast relationship but gave them their blessings. 

Spock sat in his father’s study and sent a video chat request to the Kirks. The request was connected a few moments later and then George’s face appeared on the screen. Spock offered him a Vulcan salute.

“Mr. Kirk, I apologize for interrupting your evening.”

“No, you’re fine, Spock. Was just doing some last-minute chores around the farm before dinner. How’s Jim?”

“He is well. Still asleep.”

“Yeah, he’s not fond of getting up early if he doesn’t have to.”

“Indeed. Mr. Kirk, I have a question I would like to ask you.”

“Shoot, Spock.”

“Shoot?”

George laughed. “Just talk, Spock. Do you want to send Jim back to us?”

“No." _He is mine now, you cannot have him back._ "Mr. Kirk,I request permission to ask for Jim's hand in marriage.”

George stopped laughing and stared at him in silence.

.

.

.

“Mr. Kirk? I wish to propose to Jim. Do I have your consent? I do have to admit I plan to propose with or without your consent. Jim is my t’hy’la. I cannot be without him in my life.”

“Winona!” George called off screen.

“What?” Spock heard Winona call back.

“C’mere!”

“Why?”

“That Vulcan boy Jim’s dating wants to marry him!”

“What?”

“Yeah, c’mere!”

A moment later, Winona appeared and sat down next to her husband.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“I wish to marry Jim.”

“Why?”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Because I love him.”

“But you’ve only been together…what? Nearly two months?”

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

“And you want to marry him?”

“Yes.”

Winona and George exchanged a look.

“Well, why the hell not,” George said. “Jim will marry you know matter what we say, so it’s a yes.”

“Thank you. I promise I will never hurt Jim. He is my heart.”

“We know you mean well,” Winona said. “Take care of him and we want a human wedding here as soon as your studies are complete. Maybe this summer?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, my parents will be back soon and I know they will want a wedding.”

* * *

 

Spock had his plan ready. He would propose under the stars. Spock had everything he wanted to say planned out and ready to go when he and Jim started the small hike out to the chosen spot the evening after he had asked Mr. Kirk's permission. 

When they were nearly there, though, Jim stopped walking and spread the blanket out that they had brought.

“Jim, a few yards more,” Spock said.

“No, here is fine,” Jim replied, sitting down.

Spock blinked. “But I…” Spock turned and looked off into the distance. That spot was perfect. This spot…it wasn’t. “Jim, I think that…” Spock turned back around and his breath caught in his throat. Jim was on one knee before him smiling.

“I don’t like surprises, sorry. Dad is also a big blabber mouth. You can never tell him anything.”

Spock went to one knee in front of Jim. “I see. Jim, will you…”

“Yes.”

“I was not finished.”

“I know,” Jim chuckled. He had a few tears in his eyes. “I’m also impatient.”

“I know,” Spock replied. “I do not have a ring as I know you do not like jewlrey.”

“I don’t. But we can think of something.”

“I had more planned,” Spock admitted. “You astound me.”

Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock. “You astound me as well. Will you…”

“Yes.”

“Oh good, you usually don’t like having sex out here.” Jim grinned.

Spock sighed. “Jim, no.”

“You already said yes and it would be a waste of this blanket.”

Spock stared at his illogical mate. Jim chuckled. “Spock, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you put up with me even when I’m being exceptionally illogical.”

“I have so far.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock. Spock merely replied with a sweet kiss to Jim’s lips.

“Your parents still don’t know.”

“They will be pleased to know you are joining the family when they return.”

“So marriage has to wait?”

“Marriage yes, bonding can happen now.”

Jim smiled. “Bonding, huh? Is there a consummation act to that?”

Spock moved closer and eased them down onto the blanket so Spock was draped over Jim. “Consummation can occur during bonding.”

Jim moaned and nodded. “Definitely let’s get to bonding then.”

* * *

 

Sarek carried a bag from the car to the front door as Amanda opened the door. They walked in and stopped in the foyer.

A blonde human appeared at the bottom of the steps and stared at them behind black-rimmed glasses. He broke out into a huge smile.

“Mom, dad! You’re home!” James, Sarek recognized, exclaimed.  James came over and hugged them both.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you. Amanda. Sarek.”

Amanda smiled back and nodded. “Yes, its nice to meet you too.”

“I’ll go get Spock. He’s meditating.” James then took off up the stairs.

Sarek and Amanda entered the house more.

“Sarek, did that young man call us mom and dad?”

“Yes.”

“And, he went to get Spock.”

“Yes.”

“I am very confused.”

“As am I. The human is James. From the VSA." 

"Oh my. Spock did make a friend."

"Apparently."

A few moments later Jess returned with Spock in tow. They stood before Amanda and Sarek. Jim was still smiling. Spock looked a little green. Spock put his arm around Jim's waist and held him close to his side.

"Mother, Father," Spock said. "I would like you to meet Jim. My bondmate."

Amanda and Sarek stared at their son and Jim.

"We were only gone two months," Amanda said.

"I know. We had a quick courtship."

"Like you and Sarek," Jim spoke. 

"It took Sarek three months to make a move and another three to propose."

"Oh. Father said otherwise."

Amanda gave Sarek a look. Sarek ignored it. 

"You two are bonded. Formally?" Sarek asked. 

Spock and Jim nodded. 

Amanda broke out into a big smile herself and then hugged them both. "Oh, I am so happy!" 

"Mother."

"Happy but also upset you didn't tell us, Spock." She gently pinched her son's arm. "But Jim, you are a cutie."

Jim blushed. "Thank you." 

Amanda took Jim's arm and led him to the sitting room. "Now, since you are my new son, I have to learn everything about you."

"Mother..." Spock tried but Amanda had already led Jim away. Spock turned to his father. "You said you gave her a flower and then courted and then bonded."

Sarek blinked. "There is luggage to get." Sarek tuned and left. Spock followed. 

 "Is James really your chosen?" Sarek asked. 

"Yes. He is my t'hy'la." 

Sarek nodded. You could not deny a t'hy'la bond.

* * *

When they finished bringing the luggage inside, the father and son found Amanda and Jim still in the dining room. 

"Spock, did you know Jim grew up on a farm?" 

"Yes, mother."

"And that he graduated highschool early?" 

Spock nodded. "I know everything about my mate, mother."

Amanda waved her hand. 

Jim grinned and mentally blew Spock a kiss. 

* * *

 

After dinner and getting to know Jim more, Amanda and Sarek sat together in his study while Spock and Jim went on a walk. 

"I like Jim," she said. 

"I figured you would."

Amanda raised a brow. "Oh?" 

Sarek nodded. "I was on Jim's admission counsel. I thought it wise to introduce him to Spock but there was no time with us leaving." 

"Sarek, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I merely suggested to Jim that he should seek out Spock and for Spock to seek out Jim. I thought they would...be friendly."

Amanda smiled. "So you didn't know they'd marry?" 

"Certainly not. Nor did I think they were t'hy'la. I just thought...there personalities we're similar."

"Based on Jim's admissions process?"

Sarek nodded. 

Amanda smiled. "Did Jim curse out the counsel like Spock did?" 

"Yes. They really need to stop thinking humans are beneath us."

Amanda agreed. "I wonder if Spock will now move out."

"We would finally have the house to ourselves." 

"And as newlyweds, I think they could use some alone time in their own place."

Sarek nodded. "We should hint soon that they..."

"Amanda, Sarek," Jim came into the room with a large furball in his arms. The human was beaming. "Spock got us a sehlat cub! His name is Spot."

Amanda and Sarek blinked as Spock came to stand beside Jim. They quickly mentally agreed to find Jim and Spock and Spot a new residence in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
